Irreversível
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Song da música Irreversível, do CPM22. Zeus dá um ultimato a Seiya: ou ele se afasta de Saori, ou ela morrerá! Mas será que Seiya tomará a decisão mais acertada?
1. Chapter 1

**Irreversível**

Quando Seiya acordou, o relógio marcava dez em ponto. Era domingo, por isso resolveu ficar mais um pouquinho na cama. Suspirou, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos da noite anterior...  
Shiryu e Shunrey tinham ficado noivos, e houve uma comemoração na mansão de Saori. O noivo convidou a dona da casa para ser sua madrinha, ao lado de Seiya. Os padrinhos de Shunrey seriam Shun e June, e ela entraria na igreja com Hyoga.

Enquanto as moças conversavam sobre os preparativos da cerimônia, acertando as cores dos respectivos vestidos, os rapazes formaram uma rodinha num canto e ficaram tirando sarro de Shiryu, que seria o primeiro deles a se "enforcar". Mas Seiya logo se distraiu, pois quando seu olhar se fixava em Saori, todo o resto desaparecia da sua frente. Não demorou para que seus amigos percebessem e fizessem piadinhas...  
Ikki tinha perguntado:  
- Precisamos organizar uma despedida de solteiro para o Shiryu. Seiya, como você é o padrinho do noivo, deveria ir pensando nisso, não acha?  
Seiya nem ouviu o que ele falou, de tão "hipnotizado" que estava por Saori.  
- Seiya, falei com você! – insistiu Ikki, cutucando o amigo.  
- Hã, o que você disse? Eu não prestei atenção...  
- Ele disse que os homens apaixonados ficam muito distraídos – Hyoga não perdeu a chance de dar uma "alfinetada" em Seiya. Este ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão.  
- Não entendi... – fingiu-se de sonso.  
- Seiya, porque não imita o Shiryu e fica noivo também? – perguntou Shun, que assim como os outros já não agüentava mais aquele chove-não-molha.  
- Eu... não sei do que estão falando...  
- Vou falar pra Shunrey jogar o buquê dela pra você! – disse Hyoga. Todos riram, menos Seiya.

Algum tempo depois, quando todos brindaram aos noivos, Saori foi até o escritório, e voltou com um cheque. Era seu presente para os noivos.  
- Vocês podem usar para a viagem de lua-de-mel, ou para qualquer outra coisa que precisem – explicou.  
Os dois arregalaram os olhos diante daquela quantia exorbitante.  
- Saori, obrigada... mas isto aqui dá para a viagem e para todo o resto! – disse uma espantada Shunrey.  
- Como madrinha, quis dar um presente para que vocês possam organizar um lindo casamento. Além disso, depois de tudo o que o Shiryu fez por mim, durante todos esses anos... isso é apenas um pequeno símbolo da minha gratidão.  
- Obrigado Saori. Eu e Shunrey nunca esqueceremos – afirmou Shiryu.  
Enquanto os noivos planejavam a viagem de núpcias, Seiya se aproximou de Saori e comentou:  
- Foi muito bonito da sua parte... Você é muito generosa.  
- Só espero um dia poder fazer o mesmo por todos, inclusive por você, que tanto se arriscou por mim... quer dizer, por Athena...  
- Não é necessário... – disse ele, cada vez mais próximo. Tão próximo que dava para ouvir o som de sua respiração – Não me arrependo de nada, e faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso. E se quiser demonstrar sua gratidão, não precisa me dar dinheiro... não é isso que eu quero de você...

Quando ele ia dizer o que realmente desejava, foi interrompido por Tatsume (ninguém merece!):  
- Srta. Saori, tem uma ligação na biblioteca.  
- Já estou indo, Tatsume – respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos de Seiya.  
- Parece urgente – insistiu o mordomo.  
- Está bem... Desculpe Seiya, depois conversamos...  
Seiya nunca sentiu tanto ódio de Tatsume como naquele instante.  
O telefonema durou uma eternidade, e como já estava tarde, Seiya resolveu ir para casa. Pensando bem, aquele não era o melhor momento para se declarar à Saori... se é que esse momento existia... de qualquer forma, preferia fazer isso quando estivessem à sós, sem ninguém para interromper.

E quem sabe poderia ser hoje? _"Sim, é isso mesmo!"_ – pensou ele.  
Levantou-se e foi se arrumar, decidido a falar para ela tudo o que escondia há anos dentro de seu coração.  
Mas, ao passar pela sala, quase desmaiou de susto. Um homem idoso estava sentado em seu sofá, com um ar carrancudo.  
- Que- quem é você? – conseguiu perguntar.  
- Bom dia, Seiya. Sou Zeus, o pai de Athena.  
Seiya fez uma cara perplexa:  
- Você... o senhor é Zeus? E o que faz aqui?  
- Preciso ter uma conversa de deus para homem com você.

Assustado, Seiya sentou no chão, de frente para o deus, que começou a dizer:  
- Athena é minha filha preferida, e não quero vê-la nos braços de um mortal insignificante como você. Reconheço tudo o que fez para protegê-la, mas minha menina merece alguém melhor do que você.  
O rapaz sentiu-se muito humilhado com o que ouviu, mas deixou o velho continuar:  
- Seiya, quero que se afaste dela. Para sempre.  
- Eu não vou fazer isso! – gritou ele, revoltado.  
- Se não se afastar, serei obrigado a levá-la comigo. Ela vai morrer, e você nunca mais a verá.  
O jovem cavaleiro ficou desesperado:  
- Não pode fazer isso! Eu amo a Saori!  
- Quem é você pra dizer o que posso ou não fazer? E se a ama tanto como diz, vai preferir que ela viva, ainda que longe de você. E então, o que decide, meu jovem?

Seiya nunca tinha passado por uma escolha tão difícil.  
De qualquer forma, ele a perderia... Mas saber que estava viva, mesmo que não pudesse mais vê-la, era melhor do que saber que fora o responsável por sua morte...  
Com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, de cabeça baixa, decidiu:  
- Eu me afastarei, mas deixe a Saori viver...  
Zeus se levantou do sofá, satisfeito:  
- Muito bem. Mostrou que não é egoísta... Mas terá que afastá-la definitivamente, mesmo que para isso precise magoá-la. E não poderá contar a ninguém sobre nossa conversa, entendeu? Muito menos para ela!  
- Está bem... só não entendo porque não me deixa ficar perto dela... se eu a amo, e tudo que queria era faze-la feliz! – a voz de Seiya falhava ao pensar na separação iminente.  
- A felicidade dela só será possível longe de você. Adeus!  
Zeus desapareceu, deixando Seiya em completo desespero.

Dias se passaram. Ele não foi mais à casa de Saori, como era seu costume. Todos estranharam, e ela mais ainda... não tinha esquecido da frase que ele deixara inacabada no dia do noivado de Shiryu:  
"_... se quiser me demonstrar sua gratidão, não precisa me dar dinheiro... não é isso que eu quero_ _de você...".  
_Pensava no que ele iria dizer em seguida. Já não conseguia mais conter sua ansiedade, precisava perguntar a Seiya o que ele queria dela. E como ele não tinha mais ido à sua casa... resolveu ir falar com ele.

No sábado de manhã, Seiya foi atender à porta, e se deparou com Saori. Por instantes, esqueceu do que combinara com Zeus. Quis tocá-la, beijá-la... Mas lembrou-se... isso não era mais possível...  
- Seiya, o que houve? Você ia quase todos os dias à minha casa... não tem mais aparecido... – comentou Saori, um pouco chateada.  
- Tenho andado ocupado – disse ele, friamente.  
A garota estranhou o tom de voz. Mesmo assim, perguntou:  
- Não me convida para entrar?  
- Entre.  
Seiya não podia encará-la, ou não suportaria fazer o que havia decidido. Ela hesitou, mas acabou perguntando:  
- Desde aquele dia, eu queria perguntar o que você ia dizer quando Tatsume nos interrompeu... Seiya, o que você quer de mim? – Saori sorriu com doçura para ele.  
A voz dele saiu dura e metálica, ferindo seu coração:  
- O que eu quero? Que você me deixe em paz! Ou ainda não percebeu que eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar me preocupando com você?  
Saori não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.  
- Mas...  
- Já perdi tempo demais com você! Deixei de viver minha vida pra ficar te protegendo!  
Ela começou a chorar, e contestou:  
- Você disse que não se arrependia de nada, e que faria tudo de novo!  
- É, você disse bem, faria... verbo no passado! Mas agora me faz um favor, some da minha vida! – gritou ele.  
- O que aconteceu? Eu não fiz nada para você agir assim! – Saori estava com o rosto banhado de lágrimas, totalmente aflita e confusa com aquela situação.

Por mais que quisesse, Seiya não podia dizer a verdade. Doeu muito falar tudo aquilo, mas era por amor a ela que o fazia.  
- Não te devo explicações. Vá embora e não volte mais!  
A jovem olhou para ele com ódio e mágoa.  
- Pode deixar. Eu nunca mais quero te ver, Seiya! – ela gritou, antes de sair batendo a porta com força.  
Ele a viu se afastar pela janela, e em seguida, sentou-se no chão. Parecia que sua vida tinha acabado...


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentários:**  
_foi uma gde surpresa receber tantos reviews por essa simples songfic. Espero que gostem do final!  
__Marina Jolie_

**continuação**

Não podia pedir perdão à Saori. Não havia como voltar atrás, pois mesmo que pudesse explicar à ela, o preço seria muito alto... ela morreria.

_Se eu pudesse desfazer, tudo de errado entre nós  
E apagar cada lembrança sua que ainda existe em mim  
Eu sei que nada que eu diga vai trazer  
O longe pra mais perto de mim dessa vez  
Por que gostar de alguém vai ser sempre assim,  
Irreversível_

Deixou que as lágrimas caíssem livremente por seu rosto. Infelizmente, nunca poderia desfazer o sofrimento que causara à Saori... Era melhor que ela o odiasse, assim logo o esqueceria... Quanto a ele... sabia que esquecer Saori seria praticamente uma missão impossível. Amava aquela garota acima de tudo, e sabia que nada apagaria o amor que sentia por ela.  
Saori voltou para sua casa, arrasada com o que tinha acontececido. "_Não entendo... o que eu fiz para ele me tratar assim?"_ – perguntava para si mesma, sem encontrar uma resposta.  
Nos dias seguintes, mergulhou de cabeça no trabalho, para não lembrar que Seiya existia. Ele não voltou mais à sua casa, e ninguém entendia o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Quando seus amigos perguntavam, Seiya desconversava.

**Uma semana depois...**

Seiya continuava sofrendo por não poder mais ver Saori, mas não tinha outra escolha. Ele continuava trabalhando na Fundação Graar. Até pensou que ela fosse mandar alguém demiti-lo depois do modo como a tinha tratado, mas para sua surpresa, isso não aconteceu. Provavelmente, Saori tinha ficado com pena dele. Ou talvez tenha sido pela "gratidão" que ela devotava a seus cavaleiros. Mais dia, menos dia, acabariam se encontrando... qual seria a reação dela?

Na sexta-feira, ao sair da Fundação, Seiya sentiu seu coração bater alucinadamente ao ver Saori passar por ele. E ficou ainda mais triste quando ela o ignorou. Era como se não o conhecesse... Voltou para casa. Sua vontade era morrer... por acaso, seria essa a sua vida dali em diante? Ele até podia namorar outra garota, mas, no íntimo, sabia que ninguém o faria esquecê-la. No dia seguinte, já não sabia mais o que fazer para se libertar de tanta dor. Então pegou seu violão, e começou a tocar...

_A vida ri de mim e então,  
Percebo o quanto é triste te esperar em vão,  
Mas acho forças pra cantar,  
Quem sabe você possa me escutar,  
Eu só queria te dizer_

Como a vida podia ser tão cruel? Ficava olhando para a porta, como se a qualquer momento Saori fosse passar por ali. Entretanto, sabia que isso nunca mais aconteceria. Queria tanto ver Saori de novo... dizer que a amava... Seu desprezo o tinha afetado de uma maneira que nunca poderia imaginar. Quando se lembrava das vezes em que ela tinha sido carinhosa com ele, se preocupado com ele, sua vontade era chorar.

_Se eu pudesse desfazer, tudo de errado entre nós  
E apagar cada lembrança sua que ainda existe em mim  
Eu sei que nada que eu diga vai trazer  
O longe pra mais perto de mim dessa vez  
Por que gostar de alguém vai ser sempre assim,  
Irreversível_

Gostaria de arrancar a imagem dela de seu pensamento... esquecer do seu sorriso, do seu olhar, da sua boca que tantas vezes quisera beijar, mas não o fizera porque tinha medo de ouvir de Saori que ela o considerava apenas um amigo... _"Será que ela ainda se lembra de mim?",_ ele ficava se perguntando. A distância entre ambos era enorme, e o que é pior, não podia fazer nada para remediar isso.

_A cada passo que eu dou pra frente,  
Sinto o meu corpo indo pra trás,  
E a cada hora que vivo sem sentido,  
Parece me fazer te querer cada vez mais  
Eu trago em mim apenas um sorriso  
Braços abertos pra te receber  
Mas acabo sempre triste e sozinho  
Procurando uma maneira de entender  
Se é irreversível para mim  
Então é irreversível pra você  
Se tudo tem que ser assim  
Então deixa ser._

Sua vida perdera todo o sentido, agora que perdera Saori. E o mais estranho é que, ao invés do tempo fazer com que a esquecesse, parecia que só o fazia querê-la ainda mais!  
Queria recebê-la em seus braços, e mostrar o quanto era apaixonado por ela... mas a verdade é que a cada dia se sentia mais infeliz, pois sabia que isso era impossível. Não conseguia entender... por que as coisas tinham que ser assim?

Subitamente, o telefone tocou. Ao atender, ouviu Hyoga dizer nervosamente:  
- Seiya, venha para a casa da Saori. Ela está muito mal!  
- O quê? – sentiu como se alguém tivesse apunhalado seu coração – o que ela tem?  
- Ela passou a semana inteira sem comer. Hoje de manhã, ela desmaiou... e agora está com uma febre altíssima!  
- Maldito! – gritou Seiya, desligando o telefone - Eu me afastei dela, como exigiu, e agora ela está assim!  
- Calma jovem – disse Zeus, aparecendo do nada – minha filha só precisa que você vá até ela para ficar bem.  
- Como?  
- Eu só estava testando você. Queria saber se realmente amava Athena, e se seria capaz de tudo por ela. Você provou que a ama... preferiu ficar sem ela do que vê-la morrer... agora sei que é digno dela. Eu aprovo a união de vocês – e desapareceu, subitamente. Seiya saiu correndo até a mansão, quase atropelando os pedestres que passavam com sua moto estilo _American Chopper_. Aliás, ele tinha ganhado a moto de Saori em seu último aniversário.  
Mal chegou, correu até o quarto dela, que estava dormindo. Apesar de doente, ela ainda estava muito bonita.  
- Saori... meu amor... – sussurrou, se aproximando da cama – se você soubesse como sofri longe de você.  
Se aproximou, e seus lábios já estavam encostando nos dela quando a jovem acordou e deu de cara com Seiya quase a beijando.  
- O que faz aqui? – perguntou, entre surpresa e magoada.  
Ele se afastou um pouco. Tentou dizer:  
- Eu tenho muitas coisas pra te explicar, Saori... mas.  
- Agora sou eu quem vai pedir: vai embora daqui! Não quero ouvir suas explicações!  
- Por favor... eu não queria ter falado com você daquele jeito! Eu fui obrigado.  
- Obrigado por quem? Por alguma de suas "namoradas"? – perguntou a garota com ironia.  
- Que namoradas? Não, Saori, eu tive que me afastar de você por ordem de Zeus! Ele me ameaçou, dizendo que você morreria se eu não fizesse isso!  
- Zeus? Seiya, você acha mesmo que vou acreditar nisso?  
- Eu juro... Estou dizendo a verdade! Você acha que eu realmente faria tudo aquilo por vontade própria?  
- Então porque você veio até aqui?  
- Hyoga me contou do seu estado... e Zeus apareceu novamente, dizendo que tudo isso era só um teste para saber se...  
- Saber o quê?  
- Se eu mereço o seu amor... porque é isso que eu quero de você, Saori! Era isso que eu ia te dizer no dia da festa... porque eu te amo!  
Lágrimas deslizaram pelo rosto de Saori.  
- Desculpe por ter tratado você daquele jeito... Eu não tive outra escolha. Queria te afastar de mim, porque era a única forma de você continuar viva... Eu preferi abrir mão de você, desde que você vivesse... – confessou ele.  
- Seiya...

_Mas só queria te dizer  
Se eu pudesse desfazer, tudo de errado entre nós  
E apagar cada lembrança sua que ainda existe em mim  
Eu sei que nada que eu diga vai trazer  
O longe pra mais perto de mim dessa vez  
Por que gostar de alguém vai ser sempre assim,  
Irreversível é só o fim  
Irreversível é só o fim pra mim_

Não se contendo mais, ele se aproximou novamente e deixou que sua paixão falasse mais alto, beijando-a de forma insana. Quando se separaram, foi a vez de Saori dizer:  
- Eu te amo... mas quase morri por achar que você me desprezava!  
- Eu também quase morri de saudade... Ontem, na Fundação, você fingiu que não me conhecia... isso me machucou muito.  
- Também me senti assim quando você me mandou sumir da sua vida.  
- Perdão meu amor... Você sabe que eu nunca faria nada pra te magoar de propósito! Saori, você quer se casar comigo?  
Ela respondeu com um sorriso:  
- Claro que sim!  
Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez, esquecendo todo o sofrimento que Zeus havia trazido para suas vidas. Afinal, nem mesmo um deus poderia destruir um amor como o deles... porque aquele era um amor irreversível...

**Fim **

American Chopper é um programa exibido pelo canal People and Arts


End file.
